


Preference

by MedusaUniforme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Salty Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaUniforme/pseuds/MedusaUniforme
Summary: ‘‘Ok! Let’s go then! We need to find the best seats!’’‘‘It’s Wednesday and this is Miyagi, I highly doubt that a lot people is going to be out today.’’orTsukki just want a quiet evening with Yamaguchi but their team tag along.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I'll edited more later, but as for now my head hurts.
> 
> This is my first time doing some HQ and I go and mess up their personalities ;.; I sooo sorry. This thing was suposed to be very short... and it took me a full week for it to be done. (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> PD: English is not my first language o(TヘTo)

_Random Dictionary Words_

**TsukiYama**

**[Preference]**

**1 : a choosing of or special liking for one person or thing rather than another or others.**  
.

_♦○♦ Because every moon need its stars ♦○♦_

Tsukishima Kei was anything but social.

There was a selective list of people that could see certain aspects of him, and a few less people that could understand him. The already short list shrinking down to a pair.

His mom.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

The later knew him since before he was born, dealing with him — _‘‘With pleasure Kei, you’re not a bother. You’re my beautiful child.’’_ — day trough night and in between. Staying up late when every time he catches a fever, making him delicious meals on daily basics, buying him that 50 pieces dinosaur collection that was an special edition… Crying and comforting him when he was heartbroken, drowning in his brother’s lies.

She was the best, there was no denial nor a point against. He love her a lot. Period.

_But._

There was a constellation of shining stars in human shape that always followed him and could not be ignored. _[Didn’t want to, honestly.]_

 **The** Yamaguchi Tadashi.

His best friend was always by his side, and while his mother always gave him affection and motherly love, Tadashi grew up to give him what he needed by being his confidant and the kind of friend that have no problems in calling out your bullshit. Yamaguchi could see through his mean facade, understand him without words when he needed comfort or —as most recently, to be honest— a figurative slap in the face, wiling to protect him even from himself. _[He was a sweet volcano. Dormant and tranquil, so full of life for the longest periods of time, but ready to explode when needed. A true force of nature.]_

Such a truly wonder he was.

‘‘Tsukki!’’, the green haired teen called besides him, his school uniform already in place after the long afternoon practice. Their teammates long gone by now since both of them have been on cleaning duty today.

‘‘What?’’

‘‘There is this new bakery that opened near my house, It supposed to have this weird flavor of…’’

Ah. There it was, his brain already shutting off by distracting itself with other things entirely.

Tadashi’s adorable aspects, if you may. The way those flushed freckles flirted in his direction like always, brownish eyes gleaming with a beautiful dash of green on them, slim lips shining with the humid saliva on them as he speak, making his own lips and throat dry at the sight.

‘‘…so do you wanna go, Tsukki?’’, soft masculine voice called after him, taking him out of his daydream like a bucked of cold water thrown over his head.

He took a long sip of his water bottle, nodding.

‘‘Sure.’’

It was a simple, seemingly dry response, but it made the other man smile nonetheless.

‘‘Ok! Let’s go then! We need to find the best seats!’’ 

‘‘It’s Wednesday and this is Miyagi, I highly doubt that a lot people is going to be out today.’’

His friend chuckled a bit.

‘‘That may be true’’, he agreed. ‘‘But I just saw a picture of the inside and they got this beautiful private booth seats and I want to try one of them with you.’’

He arched a teasing eyebrow.

‘‘So you want to be in private with me, Dashi?’’, he smirked. As if the thought of being alone with the other teen didn’t make his stomach hum and tickle with bugs, writhing in pleasure. Pleased, too. ‘‘How bold of you.’’ 

The flush in his cheeks increased. ‘‘Tsukki! Stop.’’

He put on a bitchy smile.

‘‘No’’

‘‘You are evil’’, his friend smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

‘‘You like it though.’’

‘‘Oh my God. Stop. I’m gonna die.’’

‘‘I’m gonna put the best flowers in your grave, don’t you worry’’, he deadpanned. ‘‘ Anything for you, and all that jazz.’’

‘‘You are the worst.’’

‘‘I don’t like to repeat myself but, and I quote; You like it though.’’

Yamaguchi had the best contagious laugh, even his own lips were getting up a little.

[…]

It happened after getting out of school.

His freckled friend was talking and talking about some documentary that he had seen the night before, and he’s been listening quietly, making some commentary here and there and teasing the other a bit. Of course they were not paying attention to their surroundings so when they were reaching the end of the street the loud chirp that was Noya’s voice came and hit him like a bad omen. The ugliest of surprises.

‘‘Hey, Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! We’ve been waiting for you! It’s team’s night out!’’

Talk about how to ruin a perfect evening with that last sentence.

‘‘No’’, he simply said, keeping on walking and ignoring his teammates .

‘‘Saltyshima!’’, he heard the red ball of exhaustion yell after him in anger but he just kept going, hands itching to grab the headphones on his neck to put a makeshift barrier in between their loud voices and his ears.

He heard his friend said a soft goodbye before following him in a hurry. They were trying to do a quick escapade. But.

‘‘Yamaguchi…’’, a soft voice called after the freckled boy. _«Fuck.»_

Unfortunately his companion was stopped by Sugawara. Because of course he would be. Great. It had to be he mother of manipulation. Ugh… He could see their plans getting ruined already. He stopped and looked back at his friend who was looking at him with those wide eyes that said _‘‘What should I do…?’’_ and _‘‘Help me, Tsukki’’_ but this was Suga, an unstoppable force capable of scold you to death and still looking angelic while doing it, the creep. They were at lost. He frowned a bit.

‘‘You were going somewhere?’’, the platinum guy asked Yamaguchi, who looked back at him nervously, his mouth making a funny wave.

He sighed in exasperation. The sense of defeat getting stronger by the minute.

‘‘W-Well… Suga-san… umm… You see…’’

According with Yamaguchis face, and Suga’s triumph smirk, he knew for sure. The older one had win. Great. Fantastic.

‘‘W-We were going to a cafe…’’, the flecked guy mumbled almost under his breath.

‘‘Oh. To a cafe? That’s amazing!’’, the third year said loudly so the three stooges, the rest of the team and the king could hear. Sugawara sure was such an evil spirit with an innocent face. At least Yachi, Kyoko and Asahi looked apologetic, as surprising as it was the team still had decent people. Who would have thought?

He closed his eyes and tasked, not wanting to see the kicked puppy eyes that Tadashi was giving him at the moment. The guy was so sorry that he almost could heard the telepathic apology coming towards him.

‘‘Yey! So we can tag along!’’, Hinata celebrated. ‘‘Team bonding!’’

Yep. Game over. Peace was never an option, apparently, and Karma was a greedy bitch wanting to give him such an awful punishment. Also that confirmed that common sense and respecting others privacy was something that his teammates lacked. A lot, or at least the majority of them. 

Who would want to hang out with a bunch of freaks after having to hear them scream their lungs out in practice? Twice a day, for dinosaurs sake.

‘‘Disgusting.’’ _«All of you.»_

‘‘Hey!’’

‘‘Yo! Tsukishima! Now we can help you with your lady moves, ya’ know! We are your best senpais after all!’’ He could swear that he would trow up at that sentence. The baldy was too annoying.

‘‘We could help you find a beautiful girlfriend too!’’, Noya agreed. 

He opened his eyes looking straight at the annoying upperclassmen duo with the most disgusted expression that he could make, he made sure to point out their height difference.

‘‘I’’ll pass. Being desperate for attention and having an impossible crush it’s not my cup of tea,’’, he smirked.

Yamaguchi chuckled and snorted besides Suga making his heart ache in happiness. They exchanged secret glances full of amusement.

‘‘Don’t talk to your senpais like that you beanpole!’’

‘‘Yeah Saltyshima! What Noya and Tanaka senpai said!’’

‘‘Wow Hinata, your vocabulary is as impressive as your height.’’ Yamaguchi, now by his side, snorted again unapologetic, being his own loyal one person cheering squad.

‘‘You…!’’

‘‘Hey that’s enough, all of you’’, the captain said after being just a phantom presence there for a while. ‘‘Let’s get going, it’s already late as it is.’’

‘‘Yeah. You’re right Daichi’’, the evil gray haired man said. ‘‘Lead the way, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun.’’

He huffed giving them his back and started to walk taking long strides making the others almost sprint. By his side was Tadashi, as always. His friend looked apologetic but he ported a small smile on his lips. ‘‘Sorry Tsukki’’, he whispered softly towards him.

‘‘Shut up Yamaguchi’’ he dismissed the case with that. _«I know. It wasn’t you fault.»_

He knew the other would understand.

[…]

The cafe was at the end corner of a street. A tall bricked building with huge windows that ported cute balconies and a healthy amount of plants in pots and hangers.

‘‘Wow’’, he heard Yachi’s voice. ‘‘This seems like a nice place!’’

‘‘I like the plants on the front’’, Asahi agreed with her.

Yamaguchi smiled at that the slightest hint of pride marking his features.

‘‘Pleased with yourself?’’ he teased quietly.

A nervous smile and a shy nod was what he received in return.

‘‘Good’’

Another small blush appeared under those cute freckles and he felt pride too.

‘‘I wanna sit at the stools!’’, Hinata yelled opening the door.

‘‘Everything just to feel tall, am I right?’’

‘‘Sal-ty-shi-ma!’’

‘‘Shut up Hinata-boke!’’

‘‘Who are you calling boke, Bakeyama?!’’

‘‘Eh?! Wanna fight?!’’

‘‘No fighting in here you too!’’

‘‘Yessir!’’

‘‘Yes captain!’’’

Surely being with them was an awful headache. He sighed, again.

Yamaguchi taped lightly at the small of his back reassuringly and somehow that did the trick. He was not going to suffer this alone, Tadashi was by his side.

They walked inside and were greeted by a polite girl in a soft looking pastel green uniform.

‘‘Good evening sirs! How can I help you?’’

‘‘Good evening, we wold like a table for fourteen, please’’, the captain said to the girl.

‘‘Okay, follow me’’

Even with the small crowd of [unwanted] people the employee found a couple of booths available for them and they were pretty. Made with fake cream leather, the shape was build forming an ‘U’ with a chocolate table in the middle of it. The private part, as Yamaguchi called earlier, was due to the brown wooden mesh that was at the back of the seats up to the tall roof. A lime colored climbing plant was adorning half of the walls and the front opening, making it look almost like a curtain. Tadashi was right, the place was beautiful.

It seemed perfect for relaxation.

He like it.

Too bad that, well, his upperclassmen and the freak duo was there. Bitter tragedy as his calm and collected evening was not gonna go the way he like it.

‘‘Fuaahh! This place is pretty!’’, Hinata exclaimed in awe, at his right the king was nodding, his eyes, though, lying on the mixed lactose menu that seated neatly over the table, the weirdo. They were even shining like stars. Gross.

The girl smiled at Hinata for a second but then turned to Daichi. ‘‘Is this one good for you, sir?’’

‘‘It’s perfect!’’, Suga responded before the brunette man could. ‘‘Thank you’’

‘‘Not a problem, sir. The menu’s are already on the table and a waitress will come to attend you in a bit. Please enjoy!’’

‘‘Thank you!’’

The lady went to the front again and the obnoxious people started to be themselves again.

‘‘Bakeyama hurry!’’, the redhead took the king sleeve pulling him towards the end of the booth. ‘‘Before Tanaka and Noya-senpai make win the best seats!’’

‘‘Oi Hinata, don’t stretch my shirt!’’

‘‘Shrimpy, you traitor! Let’s go Noya! Let’s take those seats!’’

‘‘We got this bro! This is war!!’’

‘‘Shut up!’’

Everything was so loud, so awful.

‘‘My head’’, he mumbled under his breath.

‘‘Tsukki…’’

Tadashi was worried, his body seemed tense and his eyes traveled for a second to the door and back at him again raising his eyebrows,. The message was clear, _‘‘We can leave if you want’’._

He shook his head.

_«It’s too late anyways»_

[…]

After all of them were finally settled in the booth with the king and Hinata at the end —with a very frustrated Noya and Tanaka by their sides— they went to read their menus.

His eyes navigated straight to the cake section, finding the strawberry shortcake’s option under a weird combination of pineapple and chocolate pie with salty crust. He grimaced. _Ew._

But that sounded so Yamaguchi that he had to look at the freckled boy with disappointment in his face, only that his friend didn’t acknowledge him even a bit, having his face turned in concentration while reading his menu. He looked silly and cute with his tongue out and on the side of his mouth.

The waitress came then.

‘‘Hi! I’m going to be your waitress today, are you ready to order yet?’’, the lady asked, a small notebook on his hands.

Asahi spoked first, ‘‘Yes ma’am. I’ll like the vanilla pudding and a cup of green tea, please.’’

‘‘A banana muffing and a cup of black tea for me.’’

‘‘Blueberry cake and a jar of milk please’’, he didn’t have to look to know that the king itself has spoken.

‘‘A strawberry shortcake for me, with a bobba milk tea’’, he said and Yamaguchi chuckled in front of him.

‘‘I want the pineapple and chocolate pie, also a bobba milk tea.’’ His friend was so predictable sometime, the choice was still gross though.

When he looked at his friend he made sure all the disgust he was feeling showed on his face. He wasn’t the only one though, besides Yamaguchi, Narita was making a gross out face too. Maybe that upperclassman wasn’t that bad.

[…]

He feel like dying the most painful and awful death.

‘‘Kageyama! Gimme some milk! You have a lot!’’

‘‘Stay away from my milk, you boke!’’

‘‘But I’m thirsty!’’

‘‘Not my problem. Ask for water at the counter of something’’

‘‘Do your parent’s never taught you how to share?’’

‘‘Yes.’’

‘‘Then, why don’t you?!’’

‘‘They are not here, are they?’’

‘‘Bakeyama!’’

‘‘Boke!’’

‘‘Daichi I think one of our children just rejected us…’’

‘‘Our what now, Suga?’’

‘‘Bro! We have to come here again! This muffing is so good!’’

‘‘Yes bro!’’

All the people that surrounded him was being annoyingly loud so, wanting to have some sort of piece he fixated his eyes over his best friends features noticing how he was making a joyful expression as if the offending pie he was having was the best. He couldn’t have that.

‘‘Yamaguchi…’’, he called, fork digging into the spongy cake body, taking a piece with it.

Soft brown eyes looked back at him.

‘‘Yes Tsukki…?’’

He took half a bite of the cake in the fork, and with his eyes glued to the other boy while being careful, he started approaching the utensil towards him.

‘‘Tsukki…’’

Yamaguchi was turning redder by the second but he opened his mouth obediently, taking in the rest of the piece.

There was no question on behalf of his actions as Yamaguchi chewed, soft smile dancing in his lips. Under the table he felt his friend taking one of his ankles in between his feet, soft brown eyes looking at him fondly. Enamored. He felt himself being drenched in the warm and joyful feeling that was participant on his daily life besides his friend. Heavenly.

An over exaggerated gasp could be heard next to him, popping their bubble in the proses, making the brunette cheeks flirt again by turning themselves red.

‘‘Did Tsukishima-just…?!’’ _«Such an observants skills Tanaka-senpai.»_

‘‘He really…?!’’ _«Noya-san as clever as ever.»_

‘‘Nasty! That had his saliva Yama!’’, Hinata cringed while the blue eyed setter just nodded by his side, drinking his second glass of milk while puring some more in a second glass. He raised an eyebrow at that.

Tadashi almost chocked in his drink, amusement dancing in his eyes. ‘‘I—’’

‘‘Who cares about that?!’’, Tanaka argued back at the redhead. ‘‘The issue here is Tsukishima. He. Is. Sharing. I think that the end of the word it’s near… I’m don’t want to die young!’’ _«Such an idiot.»_

While the third years, and Enonshita, shake their heads in amusement, the rest of the team just nodded in agreement being as dramatic as ever.

He rolled his eyes.

‘‘If the end it’s near I would appreciated if you all leave. Except Yamaguchi. I would like to die being happy. Tank you for your idiotic service, all of you are dismissed.’’

Suga chuckled.

The idiotic trio cried at the same time, ‘‘What did you say?!’’

Yeah, a peaceful evening with Tadashi was out of the question that day but at least he could still making fun of their teammates and Tadashi’s ankle skin was touching his.

He’ll be alright. For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye ♥


End file.
